Problem: Evaluate. $\left(-3\dfrac23\right)^2 = $
Solution: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-3\dfrac23\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{11}{3}\right)^2$ $=-\dfrac{11}{3}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{11}{3}\right)$ $=\dfrac{121}{9} $